


Under Wraps

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's harboring a secret in his duffle bag and Toshiya finds it. But is the bassist holding his own secret in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> Plot dictated by her, worked out by me.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: various by Marilyn Manson

Kaoru was honestly exhausted. Something about being on tour and stuck in a bus as their only operative place to sleep was not his idea of pleasant. On top of it all, the weather had been something awful the entire time and the bus seemed to be wearing low on shocks... or something. Either way, it bounced all over the road and made it difficult to so much as sleep, much less anything else. So when they finally pulled into the parking lot of a hotel for the night, Kaoru was happier than he should have been to get off the bus and into a room, regardless of having to share it with anyone.

They unloaded their overnight bags, all of them heading off toward the building. Kaoru paused outside, lighting up a cigarette and taking the time to smoke it, looking somewhat less stressed out as the stick wore down, ashes dusting off onto the ground below. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, finally crushing out the butt in the gravel-filled tray beside the door. Slipping inside, he made his way up to where Nora had gathered the others, quietly waiting until she held up the last key card. "There were only so many rooms, two of you have to share and I'm so sorry, but it's the best I could do. Staff is already four to a room."

Kaoru reached out and took the card. "It's fine." He offered her a soft smile, watching as Die sort of hung his head, looking slightly ashamed. He knew the other tended to usually bite the proverbial bullet on such things, but he'd been grumpier than usual this tour and that generally warranted Die-alone-time or else they'd get their heads bitten off at some point. He glanced around at the others and then caught Toshiya's gaze. The bassist shrugged and stepped over toward him. "I'll do it."

"It's one bed," Nora started, but Kaoru held up his hand and shook his head before starting off toward the elevators. 

Once they were inside the metal contraption, they each pressed their floor numbers and then waited on the doors to close. Die and Shinya got off on the third floor, Kyo on the fourth, and then everyone else on the sixth. Kaoru turned left, while the rest of the staff went straight ahead toward the higher numbers of rooms. He found their room with relative ease, opening it and then stepping inside. Nora was right, the bed was just a double and there was only one. The only chair was a rolling one for the desk. But the TV was huge and the bathroom held a giant shower, complete with steamer, and a deep enough tub for a relaxing bath, so he couldn't really find reason to complain. Both of them plunked their bags down on the dresser beside the TV and meandered around the room for a moment.

Stepping over to the air conditioner, he turned it down, not wanting to freeze to death by any means, and then turned around, offering Toshiya a small smile. "I'd like to take a bath, so... if you'd like to go first, then feel free. I don't intend to be quick."

Toshiya gave the other a grateful nod and then smiled a bit. "Sounds great. I'd love to just get clean and then check my email and stuff."

Kaoru settled on the one chair in the room, reaching for the TV remote and the little channel listing. He waved Toshiya off. "Go on then."

Toshiya grabbed the black duffle bag from the dresser and then disappeared into the bathroom, the door clicking shut and locking just behind him. Soon enough, the sounds of the shower came on and Kaoru sat back, just flicking through the channels, attempting to find something he could enjoy even with his limited amount of English. 

After most of a show, Kaoru turned to look at the door to the bathroom, a perplexed look on his face. The other was certainly taking his damn time... though he had to admit, hot water and showers were something of a novelty on tour, so he couldn't really blame him. He was going to end up in the bath for as long as he could possibly manage if at all possible, anyway.

Sighing, he pushed himself upright and wandered over to his black duffle bag, opening it to pull out his pajama pants. Staring down into the bag, he could already feel dread seeping into his every nerve ending. This wasn't his bag... no, these were Toshiya's clothes and Toshiya's books and... he closed the bag and took a step back, giving a frantic look to the bathroom door, his heart in his throat. There were things in his bag that no one else was supposed to know about, things he was more than a little bit ashamed of... and that bag now resided in a locked bathroom with the bassist. Why... oh why... couldn't it have been Die? For one, their bags weren't the same, so there would have been no issues on that front. And for two, even if they were, Die would avoid any sort of confrontation about what was in there, because that's just how he was.

On the other hand, Toshiya was always loud about such things. Biting his lip a little, Kaoru leaned back against the dresser, his arms loosely looped around his waist, his eyes on the door as he heard the shower shut off. Maybe... he'd notice without digging around that it wasn't his bag and ask Kaoru for the right one. Maybe he wouldn't be nosy. There was always that possibility, after all. 

A few more minutes and finally, the door opened and Toshiya emerged from the steamy room, the sound of water filling the tub behind him. "I started your bath for you." Toshiya flashed him a grin and then slipped past him toward the bed and his computer bag.

Kaoru stared at the other for a moment and then flicked his gaze between the room and Toshiya, finally shaking his head and stepping into the bathroom. The bassist's clothing was neatly folded on the countertop, Kaoru's bag open beside it, some of his grooming supplies laid out. He closed the door and locked it as well, checking on the bath so it didn't overflow, and then going right back to the bag.

First, he checked the side pouch, finding the single pack of cigarettes - and one joint - still very carefully stowed there. He'd come away from one of the legal states with a little something he was going to finish off in LA before they left, and honestly, he didn't want to be judged for something he did maybe twice a year, if that. But... that still left the big one, the one he was even less willing to admit or talk about. Opening the main compartment, he dug around in the bottom, sifting through a collection of sex toys he'd picked up at a store at the start of the tour. He wasn't dumb enough to come through customs with such things, but slipping off in the dead of the night to visit a seedy shop to get some and then ditching them in a trash before he left on a plane again seemed to work well enough. The little bullet vibrator was still in its package, resting in the bottom of the bag, and his suction-cupped jelly dildo was still there. But... no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the slim plug he'd purchased and already used a few times.

Panic clogged his throat as he dug around a second time, looking for it. Nothing. He sighed and then closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Okay... so... maybe he'd lost it somewhere? No... he remembered putting it back in there after using it last time. 

Kaoru turned away from the counter and moved to turn off the bath water, testing it and then taking his toiletries to the side of the tub, placing them there. Stripping off, he did his best to try and forget about the idiocy of what was possibly happening. After all... what would Toshiya have done with the toy? He didn't come out with anything in his hands... he'd been wearing a pair of Kaoru's sweats, but those had been on top of the stack. Maybe he'd just not seen the toys and Kaoru was being a paranoid asshole.

Kaoru grabbed the dildo and held onto it for a second. He'd been intent on doing something with it tonight in the comfort of the bath... but now... he wasn't so sure. Some part of him was very much uncomfortable and nearly afraid. He pushed it back into his bag and covered it with everything once again. Okay... nope, not tonight.

With a sigh, he lowered himself into the tub and leaned back, closing his eyes as he just tried to relax for the time being. This was stupid... getting worked up over something he had no proof that Toshiya had even seen, much less taken. For a few minutes, he allowed himself to relax, finally reaching to get his care products, starting to take care of washing himself down, feeling a bit less on edge than he had when he started.

He paused finally, listening to the sounds from the bedroom, deeming the quietness to mean he was okay to come out now if he wanted to. He knew that sometimes people had things they needed to take care of alone and he wasn't about to interrupt the middle of something if he could just stay put in the bathroom for a while longer to avoid it. He pulled the drain plug, waiting on it to drain out completely before standing up and shutting the curtain, turning on the shower and doing a quick rinse off. This was going to be a very long night... that much he could tell already.

Stepping out, he dried off and quietly dressed in his spare boxers and a tank top, toweling off his hair as best he could before gathering up all of his things and putting them into the bag once again. He came back out, tossing his bag on the dresser, pulling his toothpaste and brush from the side, going to brush his teeth quickly. With that all finished, he came back, putting his stuff away and then glancing at Toshiya, who was curled up on one side of the bed, obviously intent on reading something on his computer.

For a moment, he considered asking the other if he'd borrowed anything more than his pants, but he decided against it, and instead moved to his side of the bed, shifting the covers around and settling in. Toshiya reached over to turn off the light and Kaoru turned over on his side away from the other, closing his eyes, willing himself to just forget about it and sleep. After all... what good would bringing it up do?

\----

It'd been four days since their last stop, this time it was just a quick stop for showers and freshening up before they loaded back on the bus and left. The place wasn't all that high-class, but they at least got separate rooms for the hour they were there. Kaoru grabbed his bag from the ground, making his way quickly inside, accepting his key card from Kuroo and heading off toward his room. 

Once he was safely inside, Kaoru tossed his duffle bag onto the bed and meandered into the bathroom, checking out the tub. No such luck on the bath in this one, he'd have to do with a longer shower. But that was better than nothing, so he wasn't about to complain. Coming back out, he shrugged out of his hoodie, pushed his shoes off, and then moved to open his bag.

He parted the zipper and stared down at the contents in dismay. This was quite obviously Toshiya's bag again. No... there was no way in hell this was happening again. He rooted around just to be sure and then stood back, staring at it, his face slightly drained of color. Picking up his phone, he dialed Toshiya's cell, waiting while it rang... and rang... and then slipped to voicemail. He hung up and huffed out a sigh. Fine... he could live with this. He'd just get a toothbrush and toothpaste brought up, use the rest of Toshiya's stuff like the other had used his last time. It wasn't like they didn't fit in the same size clothing anyway. But... this was getting ridiculous.

He fished out the other's toiletry bag, taking it into the bathroom and emptying out what he needed, leaving the rest on the counter. With that done, he went back out and pulled off the rest of his clothing, leaving it neatly piled on the bed.

Stepping into the bathroom, Kaoru turned on the shower and quickly went about shaving and grooming that part of himself while he waited on the water to heat up. Finishing up, he stepped into the shower and quickly began through the routine of soaping himself up, rinsing off, and then shampooing and conditioning his hair. This time though... despite his bag being gone, Kaoru couldn't ignore the tug in his groin to do what he wanted, even if it wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.

Leaning back against the wall, Kaoru slid his hand over his abdomen and then slowly further and further down, until he had his hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking as he let out a quiet moan. He wasn't normally loud... but then again, he didn't usually have the occasion for no one to know who the hell he was, for no one to hear him that mattered. He shifted to make sure he was going to keep his footing, and really started to go at himself, his hand sliding quickly over the wet flesh of his cock, the sound of it loud in the small bathroom. "Fuck," he bit out, "if you hadn't stolen my bag... o-oh..." his head fell back hard against the wall as he moved his hand faster, his arousal burning at his insides as he brought himself up hard and fast.

With a loud groan, he shifted the position of his hand, grasping himself tighter as he moved, his hips pushing forward into his hand as he worked. "Fuck yes," he breathed out, "feels so good." He thrust his hips a few times, shuddering and jerking faster, his whimpering moans coming closer together. He'd never allowed himself the freedom to be as loud as he wanted and he found that it made him harder than he could have imagined, turned him on something fierce to hear his own voice echoing in the bathroom as he lost himself in his actions.

His hips jerked, his hand moving faster as he tilted his head to watch what he was doing. Seeing it made it that much better and within seconds, he was over the edge, moaning as loudly as he dared as he started to cum. Spurt after spurt landed across the bottom of the bathtub, some of it shooting onto the plastic curtain and dripping down as he stroked it all out, continuing his obnoxious moans until he was completely and entirely empty.

Stroking out the last bit of it, he eased up, slumping back against the wall with a satisfied sigh and a half-laugh. Trying to catch his breath, he held out his hand, letting the shower wash him clean. A few more moments slipped past and he made sure he was entirely clean and then turned off the shower, pushing the curtain aside and stepping out, feeling like a whole new man already.

He quickly dried off, used the hairdryer on his hair, and then dressed himself in Toshiya's clothing, tucking his own into a laundry bag from the hotel before he pulled on his hoodie, zipped it up, and then left the room.

Once he was back on the bus, he tossed Toshiya's bag on the floor between his feet and waited. When the other came on, he watched him walk right past him and then got up, following after him, the bag in hand. He tossed it on the other's bunk and reached for his own, eyebrow arched in question. But Toshiya just shrugged and offered a smile, moving past him into the bathroom. Kaoru stared at the door for a moment, too aware that this was an escape tactic and nothing more. No way the other hadn't used the bathroom in the hotel.

Unzipping his bag, he felt around the bag, his heart freezing in his chest. Another one was gone, this time the still packaged bullet was gone. He quickly checked the side pouch, finding his package of cigarettes still there, untouched. Confusion clouded his gaze and he zipped up his bag, tossing it into his bunk and then, finally, grabbing a red hair tie Nora had left lying around, wrapping it through one of the zippers so that it was obviously marked as his own bag. There'd be no mistake next time, no way for the other to end up with his bag and do whatever he was doing with Kaoru's personal things.

\-----

Eight more days passed them by before they had another chance to end up at another hotel. This time, Kaoru was confident that nothing would happen to his bag. He'd marked it with the hair tie and then he'd even tied on a straw paper to that with Kaoru written across it in Sharpie. Zero ways to mistake one bag for the other this go around. And this time... he'd find the satisfaction of his only remaining toy. Yes... he had all night with it. The thought put a smile on his face as he went about getting his things gathered up. Once he had his computer, phone charger, and a few things he wanted to trade out in his computer case, he stepped off the bus and moved around to the side, reaching for the duffel bag that remained on the sidewalk. He stared down at it in complete dismay though, this one having no red hair tie and no tag... and Toshiya was nowhere to be found.

Kaoru glowered at the bag for a few moments and then finally, anger overtook him. There was no way this was an accident this time. Last time had been pushing it, but this was definitely not. He grabbed the bag and moved to Nora's side. "What room is Toshiya in?" The look he gave her made it clear he needed to know for reasons that went beyond those he was willing to outright discuss. She gave him he room number without hesitation, handing over his own key, the number for that on the sleeve it was tucked into. He thanked her and quickly made his way into the building. First stop was definitely Toshiya's room. Right now, before he had a chance to get into the shower or anything else.

He arrived at the door within minutes and all but banged on the door, his anger flaring as he stood there, waiting for quite a while. He had just raised his fist to knock again when the door opened. He thrust the bag he was holding at Toshiya. "You have my bag." The bassist just smiled languidly at him, taking his own bag and then handing over Kaoru's own. He didn't apologize or anything, just held it out, a smile on his face.

Kaoru snatched it from him and gave him a peeved off look before turning on his heel and marching down the hallway. His room was only five doors down, just around the corner from Toshiya's own and he found himself glad it was at least around a corner because he stood there, fumbling with the keycard long enough that Die came off the elevator behind him, going to his room, which was right next to Kaoru's own. The redhead offered him a smile and Kaoru did his best to return it before finally getting the door open. He started to step inside, but Die's voice stopped him.

"Hey... you okay?"

He paused, the door held open with one hand, the key in the other. He glanced over at Die's worried face and he sighed, offering him a little nod. "Yeah... just stressed out. Toshiya keeps ending up with my bag and it's starting to get on my nerves."

Die scrunched up his nose and then nodded. "I see. Well... if you need anything, just let me know. I have uh... you know." He shrugged and then gave him a sheepish look, ducking into his room.

Kaoru did know and he had no idea why Die was always so ashamed of the fact that he had sleeping pills. They all knew it was the only way the poor man slept most of the time on tour, but Die seemed to think it was something to be ashamed of when he spoke about them. "Thanks," he returned to the other before Die's door closed. Slipping into his own room, he closed the door and locked it up, ditching his shoes and then tossing his bag on the bed. He immediately stripped off and grabbed his shower bag, heading into the bathroom.

His shower this time was faster, his anticipation on what he wanted to do welling up inside him. He desperately needed to really, truly relax and that was the whole reason he'd brought the damn toys to start with. Coming back out, he quickly dried his hair and then went to plunk down on the bed. He dug out his clothing for later, tossing it aside on the bed. Next, he pulled his lube from the side-pouch, eagerness already hardening his cock as he began rooting around in the bag for the last toy.

When he came up empty, panic gripped him and he dumped his entire bag upside down, rooting through everything twice before he let out a snarl. No... this was not happening. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. How the fuck was he supposed to calm down when everything that had been going on all tour was just making him angrier and angrier? Now he couldn't even relax the way he wanted to.

Die's words echoed in his head and he realized that, if nothing else, if he caught Die, he'd have someone to go with him to a nearby porn shop that would completely ignore anything he was doing until they'd left the store. He opened the drawer and quickly flipped it open to the proper section, going through all the listings and entering them one-by-one into his phone, trying to find one that was close enough to maybe walk to or take a short taxi ride. But all of them seemed to be completely across the city, a good ten miles away at the closest. He tossed his phone on the bed with a groan and shoved the book back into the drawer. Maybe... he could just use his fingers. But the thought sort of grossed him out and he didn't really want to.

Picking up his phone again, he pulled up Toshiya's contact, sending a text message. _So... there's some stuff missing from my bag and I was wondering if you had any idea where it went?_ That was the best he could do and even that put him on edge, his heart in his throat.

His phone went off and he pulled up the message, staring down at it, his pulse frantically fluttering, his fingers actually shaking as he re-read the reply. _You mean your toys? Yeah... they're... safe, don’t worry. Consider them held for ransom._

_Excuse me?_

Kaoru swore he heard Toshiya's laughter, even this far away from his room and he scowled down at his phone, waiting on the reply. _If you want them back, you'll have to earn them. One at a time._

 _What the hell do you mean? What the fuck is wrong with you?_ He shot the text off, anger boiling up once again, any hint of shock fading away into pure rage.

_You have options. 1. Use one while I watch or 2. Wear the butt plug for the entire concert tomorrow. 3. Refuse me and I'll tell everyone else what I found in your bag... and show them. Not to mention the porn you have stored away on that precious laptop of yours._

Kaoru dropped the phone on the bed, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was being blackmailed by the asshole. He'd always known Toshiya was capable of being a complete douchebag, but this was leagues above anything else he'd ever pulled. This was _wrong_ and he damn well knew it. He was sure Toshiya knew it, too. He stood up, pulling on the clothing he'd laid out and then grabbed his key card. Making his way down the hallway, he stopped at Toshiya's door, knocking on it.

When the bassist opened the door, he stepped into the room and shoved the door closed before he jammed his finger into the other's chest. "What the fucking hell is your problem? You're blackmailing me like a fucking dickwad!"

Toshiya just smirked at him, leaning back against the wall. "Oh please... like you wouldn't blackmail me if this was the other way around."

"I wouldn't." Kaoru glowered at him. "Because I'm not a fucking asshole." He moved to Toshiya's bag, digging around in it while the bassist stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. With that done, he began to root in the bag he had from the bus.

"Please... with you knowing I have them, you think I'd put them where you could just find them and leave?"

Kaoru gave up, tossing a power cord on the bed and shoving his hands in his pockets to hide how bad they were shaking for the time being. "You are the lowest of the fucking low, do you know that?"

Toshiya snorted and then shook his head, leaning back against the dresser. "Can you calm down? Do you really think I'd force you to do the things I said?"

For a moment Kaoru looked lost and then enraged. "What?!"

"I said calm down." Toshiya pushed himself up on the dresser and crossed his ankles. "Look... I'm not going to tell everyone and I'm going to give everything back without you having to do sexual things for them. I just wanted to see the look on your face. Obviously, I underestimated how much I've been fucking with your plans, because _damn_ you took that seriously."

"You... were joking?" Kaoru sort of half deflated and then gave him a confused look. After a moment though, he just looked angry again. "You still kept stealing my stuff and my bag!"

"Can you come off your emotional roller coaster long enough to listen to me? Jesus, Kaoru. You know I'm prone to acting like that and you have always been aware it was a joke in the past. But suddenly, just because it's over your toys, you're freaking out like it's something new."

Kaoru took a step away from the bed. "Then give them back and we'll talk like reasonable people."

"Drawer, right behind you." Toshiya gestured.

"Really? Next to the bible?" Kaoru sighed, opening the drawer and pulling out all three things, looking flustered as to what to do with them. "Toshiya pointed at the towel on the bed. "Wrap them in that to take them back... just don't drop them." He smirked, something dancing in his eyes at the thought.

"Fuck you." Kaoru dumped them on the towel and wrapped them up, making sure it would be impossible to drop them before looking back at the other man, his brows furrowed. "What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"You have toys... for your ass, and yet, you claim to be perfectly straight and only into women. How does this work?" Toshiya crossed his arms again, leaning back against the wall.

Kaoru stared at him and then shrugged. "It just does, okay? What the hell business is it of yours anyway?"

"None, really. But... it’s not like I meant to find them the first night. I accidentally ended up with your bag and found those. It was just too easy to get after you."

"Because you're an asshole," Kaoru bit out.

"No," Toshiya returned quietly, his voice changing in quality, something much more open about it suddenly. "Because it opened the door that you might want something more than just a toy like that. Because for years I've been looking for any opening possible and you basically handed it to me with your bag. And come to find it out... you're either a straight man with a completely weird fetish or you're a bi-man so far in the closet you're finding Christmas presents for six years from now."

"You... what?" Kaoru stared at him in utter confusion, unable to even remotely process what he'd just been told.

Toshiya sighed. "I don't know how much more blunt I can be, but I'll try. I want you. I've wanted you for years. And when I found those toys, it gave me hope that maybe I'd been wrong and you might be interesting in having a cock up your asshole, okay?"

Kaoru's mouth worked for a few seconds and then he took a step back, his hand grabbing the towel. "I..." he coughed, unsure what else to do, just shaking his head and then skirting past Toshiya. "Please don't think I'm being rude, but I need time to process this, okay? I can't.... I can't even think about this right now. I'm still angry at you and I just... we... we'll talk about it later." He cast Toshiya an apologetic glance and then rushed out from the room, the door clanging shut behind him as he scurried down the hallway and back into his own room. Once inside, he tossed everything on the bathroom counter and leaned heavily on it, staring into the mirror, looking at the shock that was crystal clear in his eyes. What in the ever living shit was going on?

\-----

Kaoru woke up the following morning feeling more than a little bit out of sorts. He had finally sucked it up about halfway through the night and used one of his toys to calm himself at least somewhat. But the entire time, he'd been thinking about Toshiya's words, the confessions, the jabs, the idiocy of the entire thing. What straight guy puts a toy up his ass? Well... he did. But... if he liked that, then why would he not like a dick there instead? Sex was better than masturbating, right? But... the idea of another man's dick wasn't something he was entirely comfortable with, either. What would he do? It' wasn't like he was going to be able to convince himself to suck someone else's dick or something. That thought grossed him right the fuck out. But, that said, the idea of Toshiya sucking _his_ dick wasn't entirely a turn-off.

He sat there in bed until he couldn’t stand it anymore and had to get up to take a piss. By the time he got back to the bed, he found himself pondering Toshiya's words on an entirely different level. The other had confessed to wanting him, but... why him? And was it just lust or something more? It had sounded like lust in the words Toshiya had used, but the tone had spoken of something completely different.

With a sigh, he settled back, drawing one knee up to his chest and picking up his phone, deleting the earlier conversation with Toshiya and then opening a new one. He didn't want any record of the bassist being a douchebag just for the laughs of it. They still had all the way until noon to be in the hotel and he wasn't planning on going anywhere until they absolutely had to. Shivering slightly, he pulled the covers up a bit and then set about typing out a message to the other. _So... last night, the thing you admitted to me. Is it actually -me- or just anyone?_ He sent it off and then switched to his Twitter application, scrolling through the feed and answering a few people's messages completely randomly.

Just when he was about to put down his phone and get himself up and officially start getting dressed for the day, his phone went off. He exited the Twitter app and went back to his texts.

_It's actually you. Also... good morning to you, too._

Kaoru stared at the message for a few moments before finally starting to type out a response. _Morning. I think... we should talk. Come over here?_ He really didn't feel like fully getting dressed yet and he was sure Toshiya was more likely to come into the hall in his pajamas without a second thought.

_Yeah... sure. Be over in a few. Room number?_

Kaoru texted it back to him and then got up, opening the door and leaving the little brass hook bit pushed the wrong way so that the door would hit it and stay open. Moving back to his bed, he made sure he had everything put away from his nightly escapade and then curled up again, pulling the sheets up over his legs and stuffing a pillow in his lap to rest against. 

A few minutes passed and then there was a tap at the door and a soft, "Kaoru?"

"Come in." He shifted a little to be seen around the wall and watched as Toshiya moved the brass hook and closed the door firmly, flipping the security lock so staff couldn’t get in without the master key.

The bassist came around the corner after pushing his flip-flops off by the door, and true to what Kaoru had thought, he was dressed in his flannel pajamas. He settled down on the edge of the bed furthest from Kaoru and studied him for a few moments. Finally, he opened his mouth and offered a quiet, "I'm sorry for last night. I was just teasing, but I was being a dick about it and that wasn't right."

"Shouldn't you be sorrier for stealing my personal stuff and making me panic the whole time?" Kaoru leveled him with a serious look, waiting on the reply.

Toshiya let out a weary sound and then shrugged. "It seemed like a good plan at the time... a way to get you to maybe admit some things or at least give me the chance for me to admit a few to you. It was childish in the end, but... it resulted in what I was looking for, so I can't really apologize on that front without lying."

The honesty of it actually struck Kaoru more than an apology would have and he nodded. At least Toshiya was standing up for his actions and taking acceptance of what he'd done, even if he wasn't sorry. Kaoru's fingers lightly toyed with the edge of the pillow case while he contemplated his next words. "You say it's me you want... why?"

Toshiya snorted. "Have you looked in a mirror?" He gave Kaoru an incredulous look before glancing toward the curtained window. "You're... fuckin' hot." There weren’t words for what he wanted to say, but he'd certainly give it a better go than that. "Everything about you screams sexuality. Without even trying, you just ooze confidence."

Kaoru couldn't help the look on his face, it was somewhere between dumbstruck and cocky, his ego quite firmly being stroked by the words while his brain was at war with them all the same. It wasn't that he didn't think he was good looking, but 'fucking hot' and 'screams sexuality' were not words he'd have used to describe himself. After a few moments, he returned, "Thank you." People that couldn't accept the compliments they were given annoyed him and he refused to be a hypocrite and not just accept how Toshiya felt about the situation.

Toshiya moved then, drawing both legs up on the bed and then curling up on his side, facing Kaoru, though still further down the bed. "Look... this isn't a new development for me. It's been at least a good five years in the coming now and I'm tired of not being completely honest about it. You make me want to fuck your brains out and I refuse to be ashamed of that." He cleared his throat and shrugged. "There, I've said it."

"That... you have." Kaoru let out a laugh, shaking his head as he pondered what to do with this information. Finally, he leaned forward on his pillow and pinned Toshiya with his gaze. "I'd like to make something perfectly clear. I have never been with a guy and I cannot bring myself to even fathom sucking on another man's dick. And if you're bigger than the dildo I had in my bag, then forget it, because there's no way I can take something larger than that."

For a few moments Toshiya stared at him, his mouth working, but no sound coming out. And then, at long last, he spilled out, "Longer okay? I mean... that thing's only like ten centimeters."

Kaoru's lips curved up in a smile as he watched Toshiya flounder and then respond. "Yeah, longer's fine." He wet his lips and then tossed the pillow aside, standing up. Grabbing his bag, he rooted through a side pouch and came up with a condom, tossing it on the nightstand, and then rooted out his lube. He put that aside as well, turning to look at Toshiya once more. "Okay."

"Okay?" Toshiya looked confused at first and then the light bulb turned on and he hissed out, "Now? Like right now?"

"What? We've got three hours until we're supposed to leave. You and I both know I've seen you sneak off with someone and come back far faster than that."

"Oh my god, Kaoru." Toshiya held up his hand and then laughed. "Wait... you time me?"

"Well... no, but I notice time frames that all of you are gone for. I can't help it." Kaoru shrugged. "Call it nosy if you'd like, but I think of it as knowing where the members of my band are at."

Toshiya pursed his lips for a moment and then pushed himself up off the bed. "Are you completely serious about this? No freaking out later because we did this?"

"I don't freak out over decisions I've made, I deal with them according to how the situation ends up." Kaoru's eyes followed Toshiya as the other moved closer to him, his arms lightly crossed across his chest.

The bassist stopped moving only once he was within Kaoru's personal space bubble, holding his gaze for nearly a minute before reaching out and tugging him flush against him. "Let's see how far you get before you change your mind, then."

"I'm not going to change my mind," Kaoru returned.

"You say that now, but given your insistence you're straight..." Toshiya shrugged, "I have to prepare myself for the idea that you'll back out at some point. Better to be prepared rather than disappointed."

That was certainly one way to look at it, Kaoru supposed. Reaching out, he slid his hands over the other's hips and then up over his back. He was willing to give it a try and he honestly wasn't one to back out of something he'd decided to do without serious provocation or discomfort. And he didn't expect either to be happening in this. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Toshiya nearly choked, eyeing Kaoru for a moment before giving a little, "Eh," sound and then sliding his hand into Kaoru's hair, ever so gently tugging his head back. A few moments later, he had his lips pressed against Kaoru's own, his tongue lightly running over the other's lower lip, seeking entrance.

Kaoru's lips parted, allowing the other to do as he pleased, his own tongue coming out to lightly run over Toshiya's. This part really wasn't any different from what he was used to, other than the hand in his hair. But it didn't bother him and he certainly didn't feel the need to do anything other than return the other's kiss.

They kissed until Toshiya broke the contact, his fingertips trailing down his neck and then lightly tapping under his jaw. A smirk slid across the bassist's lips as he watched him. "You're a really good kisser... much better than years ago."

Kaoru scoffed, shaking his head. "I wasn't trying to kiss you guys back then, it was a ploy for stage."

"Oh, so you were holding out on me then?" Toshiya slowly backed Kaoru up until his knees hit the bed and he sat down heavily on the soft surface.

"Yeah, I was."

"Mmm... well, don't hold out on me now." With that, Toshiya urged Kaoru back on the bed, getting him situated and then sliding between his legs, leaning down over him and lightly kissing him once again. His fingertips pushed up Kaoru's shirt, silently asking him to take it off as he used his mouth to explore the other's abdomen and then up to one nipple, lightly sucking on it for a moment before moving to the other and flicking it with his tongue. Beneath him, Kaoru shivered and arched slightly, revealing he was partially aroused by the way things were going so far. 

Toshiya's hand found the bulge in the other's pants, palming it and then squeezing lightly, causing Kaoru to gasp and buck up under him. "That's right," he breathed out over one nipple, "just like that... you love it, don't you? It makes you actually desire me, doesn't it?" He flicked his tongue again, receiving a soft whimper from the guitarist as the response. Smirking, he nipped lightly at the bud before sucking it apologetically.

Kaoru shuddered, his entire body wracked with the intense desire for what the other was doing to him. The attention to something women most often ignored was more than a little welcome and he found himself wanting to grab hold of Toshiya's hair and hold him in place, begging him without words to never stop. But he didn't. Instead, he let his arousal speak for itself, pushing himself up into the bassist's hand when he groped at him, showing him how quickly he was getting hard off of this.

Toshiya grunted softly, moving to lightly kiss over the other's belly once again, his fingers sliding up to the waistband of Kaoru's boxer briefs, tugging them down as the other arched up a bit from the bed to help him. He dropped them in the floor and then slid back over Kaoru, tugging the other's hips into position so that he could press himself down against him. He set to rocking his hips, letting Kaoru feel his growing erection pressing against him as he went back to bathing one of his nipples with his tongue, fingers plucking at the other nub.

Everything Toshiya was doing was setting Kaoru on fire sexually. He hadn't been prepared for the other actually stopping to care about his pleasure like this and he found himself more than a little overwhelmed by it. Clutching the bassist's shirt, he just let him work, happy to accept anything he was given for the time being. He was sure he'd have time to return some part of this eventually... just not right at the moment.

Once Toshiya was satisfied that Kaoru wasn't terrified of the fact that Toshiya's cock was pressed up against him, he took the next step, lightly tugging one of Kaoru's hands down over his abdomen and then across the significant bulge in his flannel pants. The contact had him sucking in air, his hips pushing eagerly forward despite the fact that he was the one having Kaoru do the touching. "Kaoru," he breathed out, "please..."

For one moment, Kaoru hesitated, not entirely certain about what was happening. But a few seconds gave him perspective and he realized he had nothing to fear from this at all... less than with a girl. He knew what he was doing with a dick, all he had to do was attempt to give Toshiya the same pleasures he'd give himself and they'd be fine. For a moment, he touched him through the cloth of his pajama pants and then he reached up, pulling the waistband out and then drawing the pants down his thighs until they were out of the way. 

Toshiya pulled off his own top, tossing it somewhere off the foot of the bed, stilling once more to allow Kaoru to do whatever he was going to.

Kaoru took a shaky breath, forcing his eyes down Toshiya's body and making himself think of it in a way he'd never done before. His torso was nicely muscled, his biceps quite nice and the muscles of his shoulders pulled taut. His gaze slid further down, taking in the dip of the other's hips and then the neat thatch of pubic hair. Finally, his cock... which Kaoru found he wasn't even uncomfortable looking at once he'd accomplished the task of doing so. Reaching out, he slid his hand over his hip, along the base of his shaft, down to cup his balls, and then back up to actually grip his cock. The instant he actually curled his fingers around him, Toshiya moaned, his hips jerking slightly, and it made Kaoru smile, knowing the other had been anticipating the action for a long time to have that much of a reaction.

Slowly, he began to stroke him, working him the same way he'd have done to himself, his eyes flicking up to Toshiya's face every so often to see if he was doing the right things. Eventually, he felt the reciprocating touch on his own length, Toshiya's long fingers stroking over him eagerly, faster than he was touching him, but definitely with equal intensity.

Toshiya pushed Kaoru's hand away, giving him a sheepish little smirk. "If you don’t stop we'll never get any further." He shifted over Kaoru, intentionally pressing their unclothed groins against one another as he reached for the condom and the lubricant. Once he had them, he rested over Kaoru, their bodies pressed tightly against one another as he jerked his hips a few times and then groaned. "God this feels good."

Kaoru spread his legs even more, canting his hips upward when Toshiya pressed down on him. He wasn't wrong... it did feel quite good and he wasn't about to deny that. His hands slid over Toshiya's back and then down to his ass, exploring while he was given the chance. 

Toshiya pulled away, sitting up and giving himself a few good strokes before he opened the lube and poured some over his fingers. "How do you usually prep?"

Slightly embarrassed, Kaoru held up two fingers and then shifted himself into his usual position, knowing it'd be easier on him if this all happened at the same angle he was used to. He ended up slightly on his left side, arm curled under him for support, his right leg slightly lifted up in the air.

Toshiya studied him for a moment and then grinned, moving in closer, using his body as a prop for Kaoru's leg as he reached down and slid two digits over the other's tight hole. He rubbed his fingers there for a while, just urging Kaoru to enjoy it, ramping the other's arousal up more and more as they went. And then, finally, he slid his fingers in, Kaoru's body taking him quite easily, almost seeming to suck his fingers in. "Fuck, Kaoru," he breathed out, watching as he moved those digits in and out of him.

Kaoru's face contorted into one of absolute pleasure the instant Toshiya's fingers were inside of him. He was absolutely still, but everything about him screamed that he was more aroused than he'd been this entire time now that he had something inside him.

The bassist moved his fingers, fucking him with them until he was sure Kaoru was relaxed enough that he wasn't going to end up hurting from it. Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed a tissue and wiped them off. Snatching up the condom, he ripped it open and quickly rolled it over his own aching length. More lube to coat his cock, and then he shifted so he was straddling Kaoru's lower leg, spreading his own so he'd get the level he needed for this, and then held himself steady as he pressed his dick against Kaoru's asshole. Slowly... patiently... he began to push forward.

Kaoru hissed a little at the first bit, but it was just discomfort, not actual pain. Nothing more than he got with his dildo when he got a little over-eager and went for it faster than he maybe should have. Toshiya was slightly larger than it was, the difference noticeable with him trying to slip inside him, but honestly not that much visually. 

At long last, Toshiya had himself halfway inside the other and he flexed a little, his dick moving. He added a little more lube right up next to Kaoru's body and then began to press in again, watching as his dick slid inside Kaoru. Once he had most of himself in, he slowly began to pull back out, Kaoru instantly letting out a moan as he did it. "Feels good?" he asked softly, pouring some lube into his hand and then closing the bottle and tossing it aside. He reached around Kaoru's thigh and grasped his cock with his lube-slicked hand, starting to slowly stroke him off.

Within an instant, Kaoru had no idea what direction he wanted to go in. His hips jerked and he clenched for a second before settling, his breathing heavy as he just grabbed his earlier discarded pillow and tugged it against himself, burying his face into it and letting out a louder groan.

"Oh yeah," Toshiya breathed out, "you're liking this." He slid his free hand over Kaoru's thigh and then up to squeeze his ass cheek as he began to actually thrust. He was still slow about it, nothing in him radiating desperation or anything of the sort. Rather, he was taking his sweet time with it. He shifted Kaoru's leg up over his shoulder, using him as his leverage to lend a bit more power to his thrusts, the hand on Kaoru's dick never stopping.

Kaoru felt like he was on fire with pure lust. Everything about the situation made him want more of it. Toshiya's touches were all built in just the right ways, his cock inside him feeling like it was built to be there, and even his hard, masculine body pressed close to him was more of a turn-on than he'd thought it would be. There was absolutely nothing about this that Kaoru didn't like. 

Toshiya changed their position slightly, his thrusts growing a little quicker, his hand moving to cup Kaoru's sac for a moment before going back to jacking him off, the slick sound of their actions filling the room. His free hand reached, his body pushing forward for a few seconds, sacrificing the ability to thrust while he did it, and he tweaked one of Kaoru's nipples, causing the guitarist to jerk and cry out in a startled sort of manner.

Smirking, Toshiya sat back again, sinking into Kaoru's body all the way and then starting quick, snapping thrusts. "Ah, yeah," he hissed out from between clenched teeth, his face sliding into a mask of pure pleasure. This was what did it for him, the sensation he loved the most. Those sharp, tiny thrusts that allowed him to still move, but to be engulfed in the tight heat of another man's body at the same time. But once he started, he couldn't stop. He leaned into it, continuing his thrusts, his grip tightening on Kaoru's dick, his hand jerking quickly.

Kaoru's body strained under Toshiya's onslaught, his entire being radiating the need to cum. He didn't hide it... couldn't have if he'd wanted to anyway. As he got closer, he began to tremble slightly, his hips canted hard forward, his leg pressing against Toshiya harshly. The closer he got, the tighter he became around the other's dick, and the better and better it felt to have him thrusting. He'd never been able to keep up the thrusting when he'd been this close, completely losing the ability to do anything but jack himself off, the toy buried in his ass while he clawed for the last bit of what he wanted. But Toshiya was still moving, going at him harder if that was even possible, and it felt amazing.

Toshiya was straining as well, his muscles tight, his movements over Kaoru's dick jerky as he tried to keep it going, his own needs quickly overpowering everything else. Without much more warning than that, it was happening. His cock throbbed and jerked within Kaoru's body, the last few thrusts much deeper and harder than the rest, causing the guitarist to cry out and Toshiya knew he'd finally - and completely by accident - found his prostate. But then he was too far gone to care about anything other than the fact that he was cumming, filling the condom between them.

Kaoru clawed at the pillow, shoving his face into it and nearly screaming out his pleasure as the other fucked him those last few times. And then Toshiya was still and Kaoru could feel his dick throbbing slightly, the twitch of it around the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. He shivered, sliding his hand down over Toshiya's and helping him keep pace. He wasn't far behind, but he desperately wanted him to be moving inside him when he came. Finally, he forced out the request, sucking up his pride and just asking for what he wanted. "Please... just fuck me a little longer?"

Toshiya didn't hesitate to do as Kaoru needed. He shifted forward and began thrusting once more, quick and hard, moans pouring out of his own mouth at the intensity of the feeling right after he'd just cum.

Kaoru strained for it, his own muscles going tense as he tried for it. And then, the cord snapped inside him, and he buried his face in the pillow, moaning long and deep, his cock starting to spurt out over the covers in front of him. Toshiya moving inside him was more intense than he'd expected it to be and he found his hips jerking near violently in an attempt to keep up the feeling for as long as possible.

Only when Kaoru sort of slumped against bed did Toshiya stop moving, pulling out and quickly discarding the condom. He carefully shifted Kaoru and then lay down behind him, sliding his arm around the other's middle. He pressed his lips to Kaoru's shoulder, a little smirk on them. "I was wrong... you didn't back out at all."

Kaoru was silent for a few moments and then breathed out a soft laugh. "I'm not gonna back out of anything that feels that amazing. Ever."

Toshiya grinned at him and then slid his hand up to splay across his chest. "I take it that means you're up for doing this again?"

"If it feels like that... then hell yes I am."

A grin slid over Toshiya's lips and he let out a quiet laugh. "Mmm... good. Because I have way more tricks up my sleeve than that."

"Can't wait," Kaoru returned, slipping one hand down to rest over Toshiya's own. 

**The End**


End file.
